


Mole Problems?

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: AH Oneshots [7]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Agents, Assassins, Cute, ELR inspired, Fluff, Gen, Haywood Files, Romance, Spies, achievement hunter - Freeform, mole hunter, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: I wrote this fic for Lightningflourish as a prompt challenge. I was giving only this picture to use as a reference: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/230202721674854400/271728541148774400/image.png





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightningflourish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningflourish/gifts).



You gaze at the flyer you've just been handed by your boss. The color scheme and lettering simple and not hard on the eyes, the contact number almost comically ironic.

**Call 555-MOLE** it read.

The name at the top of the flyer rolls off your tongue easily and has a certain air of mystery behind it.

Ryan Haywood.

The man on the cover you assume to be Haywood looks dashing, handsome even! He has sandy blonde hair which is neatly combed and well groomed, not too long but not too short. He wears a nice black suit which fits him well and shows off his broad shoulders, and a white tie which he looks to be adjusting slightly with his left hand. His eyes are bluer than any blue you've ever seen and seem to pierce into your very essence even though it's only a photo. His small crooked smile and slightly raised eyebrow arousing strong feelings deep within you. You've got to be honest with yourself, the man's fucking gorgeous!

You clear your throat and look up at your boss, one eyebrow raised.

"This Haywood is the answer to our problems? You think he can help?" you ask him as he watches you intently.

"The man is a seasoned mole hunter, the best in the business. They say when he gets an assignment, he won't rest until it's finished. They say he's cloaked in darkness, and death follows in his wake. We could use this man to help us root out whoever it is who's been killing off the other agents. If this organization is to survive, Agent, you need to get Haywood on the case!" he says. You look down at the flyer again, this new information sending chills of excitement down your spine. You readily accept the job and set about finding the elusive mole hunter Ryan.

Flipping over the flyer you read the back and roll your eyes, a giggle escaping your lips. The words there are simple yet are so ridiculous you can't help but laugh.

_Do you have Mole Problems? Not like the cute furry kind, but more like the Dangerous Espionage type? Then you know who to call. Ryan Haywood! Give me a holler and soon your mole problems will go down the drain.*_

_*see front cover for contact info. Services do not include clean up, witness handling, property damage restitution or compensation for any personal injuries acquired._

You shake your head as you finish reading and chuckle as you dial the number on the front. You wait as the phone rings twice, suddenly feeling butterflies in your stomach at the thought of speaking to the handsome Hunter.

"This is Haywood, go ahead," a deep sexy voice answers on the other line.

"I'm in need of your services Mr. Haywood. My organization has been having a few problems with moles," you say as calmly as you can. There's a pause on the other end of the line.

"Like the cute furry kind? Dammit! I told them to put that on the flyer!" he sounds exasperated and you can't help the smile that's creeping into your face.

"Oh it's on the flyer rest assured. No, I mean more along the lines of a killer intent on destroying the organization from the inside out. We need you to figure out who this son of a bitch is, who they work for, and put an end to his murderous rampage," you say. There's another pause and when he responds it's all you can do not to whine in pleasure at his voice.

"Then it will be my pleasure! Let's set up a time to meet in person to hash out any details and set a price," he says happily. You nod and the two of you agree to meet at the nearby coffee shop that doubled as a restaurant. The place is busy enough that you won't look suspicious but the outside tables are private enough where you two can talk without fear of blowing either of your covers.

You sit anxiously while you wait for him to show up, your hands becoming sweaty with nervous anticipation. You close your eyes and shake your head. This is ridiculous you tell yourself, you've been in numerous combat situations, been tortured more times than you could count, not to mention surviving countless dinners with your mother; you could handle one business meeting with one guy.

One extremely hot guy.

You sigh and check your watch which is in passive mode so as not to raise suspicion and see that Haywood still has a minute before he's supposed to meet you.

"Hello there,"

You jump at the friendly voice and turn to your right, heart fluttering slightly. He's standing there with that crooked grin on his face, leather jacket slung over his shoulder. You can't help but run your eyes over his large biceps and chest which are punctuated by his tight green tshirt. He's wearing jeans that look remarkably like dad jeans and has on a pair of black shoes. He cocks his head at you and clears his throat, smile growing wider and his blue eyes sparkling.

"Got mole problems?" he asks quietly, using the phrase you both agreed to use prior to identify yourselves. You're broken from your trance and glance around quickly to see if anyone's noticed.

"A little louder please I don't think they heard you in China!" you hiss, trying to make your voice sound annoyed while trying not to blush. Ryan raises his hands in surrender and smiles.

"Sorry. May I sit down please?" he asks, that deep voice of his friendly. You nod and remind yourself to act professional.

"So Mr. Haywood I rep..." you start to say before Ryan holds up a hand to stop you.

"First, please call me Ryan. Second, what'll you have?" he asks as he opens a menu. You stare at him dumbstruck but shake it off.

"Uh, water," you say confused. Ryan smiles again and scans the menu before flagging a waiter over and ordering a Diet Coke and a water. You wait until the waiter leaves before starting again.

"So Mr..I mean Ryan, I represent an organization that deals with certain international affairs called the Rooster Corps," you say. Ryan nods, paying close attention, his gaze intent.

"Recent developments have caused us to realize that our organization had been infiltrated, several of our field operatives having been murdered," you continue. Ryan nods and pauses you again as the waiter returns with your beverages.

"So you want to find out who the mole is, who he or she works for, and hydrate them?" Ryan asks. You look at him thoroughly confused.

"Hydrate them?" you ask raising an eyebrow. Ryan looks at you before chuckling and taking a sip of his Diet Coke.

"Oh sorry! It's just one of the things I say when I mean terminate, kill, execute, etc. It just sounds less in your face," he said. You stare at him before you laugh.

"That's definitely a new one!" you say and Ryan joins your laugh with his own, a laugh that warms you from the inside out.

"But to answer your question, yes, that's exactly what we are hiring you to do," you say. Ryan smiles at you from over the can of Diet Coke lifted to his face before swallowing and wiping and leftover droplets, his lips and scruff around them slick and sparkling now. You try not to stare.

"Well I guess I'd better get started then. I'll send payment info and my bill to your boss, but I would like it if you helped me with the case," he says. You nearly choke on your water and look at him stunned.

_Did he seriously just say that?_ you wonder.

"What?" you ask finally.

"Well having you on as an advisor of sorts would help a lot, saving me trips and calls to get information from your organization if you're here to help," he says awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, his biceps large and you try not to make the whine that threatens to escape from you. Before you know what's happening you feel yourself nodding and a smile creeping onto your face.

"That sounds like a great idea Ryan," you say and the large smile he gives warms your heart as his blue eyes sparkle. The two of you finish your beverages and set up a time and place to meet to work out who the possible mole is. As Ryan bids you farewell he takes your hand in a shake and you can't help but notice how gentle yet strong he is. You blush and the two of you split. You try to tell yourself you're not doing it as you watch his ass while he walks away.

_Damn that's a grade A ass right there!_ you think to yourself as you walk back to your apartment, a smile on your face the whole time.

~~~

The two of you stand over the table looking at all the paperwork, trying for the billionth time to figure it all out. The two of you have been working together for about a month now, trying to decipher who the mole in your organization is and their motives for killing off agents, three more being offed since the two of you began your work. You sit down in a chair across the table from Ryan and sigh. The man has been wonderful this whole time, and the shameless flirting between the two of you only getting worse. He's leaning on the table looking down with a concentration that astounds you, the sleeves of his suit rolled up to his elbows and his tie cast aside to the other side of the room where his suit jacket and fedora hang on the rack by the door. Ryan rubs his eyes, tired after a long and relatively boring day, and looks up at you with exhaustion in his eyes. But he still manages to smile that charming smile of his that has captured your heart, in turn making you smile as well.

"What?" you ask him. He chuckles.

"Nothing. Just never really noticed till now how cute you look in that outfit," he says.

"Ryan Haywood! Please, have some form of professionalism here," you joke and wink at him as you blush at his compliment. He laughs, that deep sexy laugh of his you've grown to love and desire to hear.

"I'm as professional as they come darling," he says, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

"Great, we're all doomed!" you say and the two of you share a laugh. That's when you notice that he's staring at you with more than just humor in his eyes. There's something else there, something deeper.

"Ryan?" you ask him. He smiles and walks around the table and sits on the edge next to you.

"You know, I haven't known you that long, and then only in a strict business sense. But in the short month that I've gotten to know you, I've developed...feelings for you," he confesses, looking at you with those piercingly blue eyes. You just stare back barely managing a nod, captivated by his stare. He continues.

"I know that the situation isn't the most ideal, and it also worries me everyday that I may not see you again. That the mole will target you next. I don't want that thought holding me back anymore," he says slowly, beginning to look down at the table, you find his attempts at trying to avoid your gaze adorable. You reach out and gently take hold of his stubbly chin with your thumb and index fingers and raise his eyes to meet yours. You offer an encouraging smile and nod, silently telling him to continue. He smiles back.

"So I just wanted to say, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world!" he says, and as he does he slowly sinks to one knee. You gasp and try to hold back tears of joy as realization hits you.

"And I wanted to ask you if you'd like to share in this love with me, for the rest of our lives. So I guess what I'm really asking you is, will you marry me?" he asks and pulls out a small black box. He doesn't open it but holds it out, eagerly waiting for your response. You find that words have failed you, and your earlier attempts at not crying fail completely as you feel your eyes brim over. You nod and see the joy light up in the man's eyes. As you nod he slowly opens the box and you gasp at the sight of the ring inside.

"I will gladly spend the rest of my life with you, Ryan Haywood!" you say as you fall into his strong arms and the two of you both cry for joy.

  
Weeks later the investigation is over, the mole apprehended, and the two of you stand happily side by side, hand in hand, and take your vows. As a wedding present the organization surrenders the mole to both you and Ryan to dispose of as you see fitting. Only two other times have you seen Ryan's eyes light up the way they do at the sound of that; the day you two first met at the coffee shop, and the night when you said yes. The screams of the mole echo all around you as the two of you share a kiss, sealing the love you share in a sacred pact that neither will ever break.


End file.
